


Say the Word

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Making Out, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "As much as it physically pains me to say it, Sweetness, I think we're going to have to stop now unless you want this to go any further.""Just a bit longer," she pleaded.





	Say the Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first fic for Lore Olympus, but my first fic ever! (Constructive criticism welcome, but don't be a dick, please.) I hope I did well enough in keeping these two in character. There is no lead up to this story, it just hits the ground running. That being said, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Lore Olympus (c) Rachel Smyth.

Persephone was perched on Hades lap, straddling him as he sat amongst the delicate petals littering the foot of his bed. Her fingers gripped the open collar of his dress shirt while he nibbled at her ear. His large hands grasping for purchase along her satin dress as he pulled her closer. The electric sensations shooting through her body caused her silky pink hair to grow further down her back. The base of her spine tingled and her breath hitched as spark after spark arched through her.

These moments always started out innocently enough. A little teasing, a little flirting, a few playful shoves, sometimes a game of chase, but they always ended up like this. Four months of secret dates and rendezvous, each one ending back at his place for coffee and a bit more.

"Oh!" Persephone cried out as her body ground itself down against him of its own accord.

Hades bit his lip to stifle his own moan and chuckled into her sensitive ear, his warm breath making her shiver again with pleasure. "As much as it physically pains me to say it, Sweetness, I think we're going to have to stop now unless you want this to go any further."

His voice was deep and husky with arousal and Persephone wanted more. "Just a bit longer," she pleaded.

"Kore..."

"Please?" She knew he couldn't resist her pout. "It feels so good," she whispered, sliding her hands up to his shoulders.

He groaned as his fingers pressed into her lush hips and pulled her flush against his erection. "Kore, if I don't stop now I don't know that I'll have the power to later."

"Pleeaase," she mewled again. "I trust you," her breath whispered across his lips as she raked her fingers up his neck and into his hair.

"You're going to be the death of me," he murmured against her pillowy lips. Persephone grinned as she closed the remaining distance between their mouths.

Kissing Hades was another thing she enjoyed; going so far as to try to catch him off guard daily. She did manage to surprise him occasionally, but by now he knew her game and, more often than not, was able to turn the tables on her, even sneaking his own secretive kisses while at work.

He hummed against her mouth when she peeked her tongue out shyly and slipped it along his bottom lip. Hungrily, he accepted her delicate intrusion, sliding his own tongue against hers.

Her fingers scraped at his scalp, urging him on. More. Closer. She wanted to touch more of him. Her dizzied mind made up, she smoothed her hands back down to the front of his shirt and popped open the buttons as discreetly as she could. She didn't want to cause anymore interruptions for fear that he would definitely stop this time.

Hades bucked towards her when he felt her bare skin glide against his. Her touch was innocent in and of itself; her arms wrapped around his ribs, her hands pressed into his back. When had she unbuttoned his shirt? He hadn't even been aware. This was getting into dangerous territory.

"I think it's time we -"

"I just want to feel you," she purred, resting her head in the crook of his neck, her arms still encircling him.

Hades kissed her jaw. He needed to stop this, but he really didn't want to. He loved being with her like this. He loved touching her, feeling her. The flowery scent of her was damn near intoxicating, so full of life and innocence. No, he had to get a hold of himself and regain his self control.

Sliding his hands up her satin-clad body and back down her arms, he gently lifted her away from him. "Come on, we're already getting too carried away. I don't want this to be something you regret later."

"But... I want to be with you... Do you not... I mean, don't you want this?" Persephone's voice grew smaller as she spoke, worry and shame tainting her eagerness.

"Oh, Kore, of course I do. You have no idea how much," he spoke gently, bringing her hands to his chest. "It terrifies me how much and I don't want to hurt you. You're so-"

"Then don't hurt me," she interupted. "Just... just make me feel good... Aidoneus..."

He looked into her eyes and sighed. He didn't want to fight it anymore. He wanted her in every way he could have her, mind, body, and soul. "Alright," he conceded. "Slowly. If you need to stop for any reason, just tell me."

Persephone nodded and kissed him again. All of their serious talking had allowed both of them a chance to cool down and with her mind no longer so hazy with want she began to feel nervous. Maybe Hades was right. Maybe it was too soon, but she couldn't back out now! She wouldn't! Not with how eagerly she fought for this! No, she would be fine. Everything would be fine.

Hades began slowly trailing kisses from her mouth down to her collar bone, his hands sliding over her voluptuous curves. When his lips reached the juncture between her neck and shoulder, he grazed his teeth over the sensitive muscle there and bit down, just hard enough to make her squirm.

She gasped, pressing her breasts fully against his chest. She felt herself growing hot again as he gently sucked her tender, bitten flesh.

"Mm, Kore... ," he murmured against her skin as his lips moved back up to her ear. "Would it be alright i-if... if I touched you?"

She nodded and held very still, her palms still pressed against his chest. She felt his large hands slide around her sides to the zipper at the back of her dress and slowly pull it down.

Hades felt her tension and wanted to give her a chance to change her mind, but she said nothing as he inched her zipper open. He carefully slipped his hands under the parted fabric and dropped his forehead to her shoulder with a moan. She was so soft.

His cool hands felt wonderful against her heated skin and she told him as much, further encouraging his exploration of her flushed body. Persephone allowed her own hands to roam over Hades' sides and back, pressing herself as close to him as possible.

Ever the gentlman, he carefully became more acquainted with her body. He gently caressed his thumbs over her ribs as he brought his hands around her sides. He felt her stiffen as her dress finally fell around her waist. "Are you alright?" He whispered against the shell of her ear.

He felt her nod against him.

"Tell me," he urged. "I will stop right now if you want me to."

"D-don't stop. I guess I... I'm just nervous is all," she reassured unconvincingly. She could feel him looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm alright. I swear. Maybe... maybe it would be easier if we didn't go so slow? That way I wouldn't have time to get too much inside my head, you know. Like before... I don't want us to stop."

He knew it was a bad idea -- a really, really bad idea -- but he couldn't deny her. She insisted that she wanted to keep going, swore that she could handle it, and he allowed himself to believe her. He wanted to believe her, so he kissed her. Ravenously.

For a moment Persephone's eyes shot open, surprised at the sudden change, but she quickly responded, nipping and sucking at his lips and tongue in kind. Kissing was safe. Kissing was familiar. Her hands fisted in his hair, drawing herself up against his chest.

Hades moaned heavily into her mouth when he felt her bare breasts rub against the exposed skin of his chest. His hands dropped from her sides to grip her stocking clad thighs and pull her even tighter against him.

She mewled at the sensation of so much of their skin touching all at once. The sparks of her desire flickered back to life at the incredible feeling and she couldn't help but rub herself against him.

He broke away from their kiss with a gasp before diving back down to her neck. He nipped and sucked and licked as much of her neck and shoulders as he could while his hands began to climb towards her chest. His fingertips reverently traced the up the sides of her breasts as he felt her panting against him.

Instinctively her chest heaved at the unfamiliar sensation being bestowed upon her bosom and Hades took it as an invitation to proceed. His palms cupped around her supple breasts, feeling their exquisite weight for the first time. His head fell against her collar bone.

"Gods, you are perfect," he breathed letting his words wash over her skin. He placed a delicate kiss below her clavicle, then another, and another.

Persephone couldn't help the blush that creeped up her neck as he kissed his way slowly down the slope of her breast. Just breathe. This was fine. This was Hades. All she had to do was say the word and he would stop. No problem. She was fine.

"H-Hades?..." She whispered. He halted and looked into her eyes.

"Is it too much? Do we need to stop?"

"Nuh-no... I just... uh...kiss me?"

A request he was more than happy to fulfill. He threaded one hand into her hair and drew her in close to press his lips to hers.

Persephone sighed into the kiss before guiding it deeper. This was familiar and familiar was good. She gasped, however, when she felt a thumb brush over her sensitive, hardened nipple.

"Sorry," he apologized, withdrawing his hand.

"N-no! It's fine... ke-keep going," she urged, smiling nervously as she replaced his hand fully on her breast and resumed kissing him.

"Kore," he said between kisses, "you're so soft..."

She snorted, "And what's wrong with soft?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said, rolling them over so that Persephone was now lying on her back beneath him.

She gripped him tightly when their positions changed. She now felt her panic bubbling to the surface, flashbacks of another night beating against the walls of her mind, and, try as she might, she couldn't tamp it back down. She was freaking out.

He continued raining open-mouthed kisses down her chest, completely immersed in the sensation of her. He gingerly took a pebbled nipple between his lips and suckled gently before proceeding down her ribcage. Then he realized she wasn't moving.

Hades stopped immediately, his breath fanning over her belly. "Kore?" His eyes searched for hers in the darkness, but her face was turned away. She still didn't respond, her form completely rigid. "Persephone? Are you-"

A broken sob escaped her throat and he threw himself off of her as though she was on fire. "Shit!" He spat under his breath. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew she wasn't ready, and yet he let her convince him anyway.

"I'm... I'm so... sorry... Hades," she forced between her hiccuped breaths.

"N-n-no, Sweetness. The fa-fault is all muh-mine," he attempted to sooth as he crawled up beside her, the worry evident on his brow and in his voice. He shrugged off his rumpled shirt and frowned at how she flinched when he draped it over her. "I kne-knew it was t-too muh-much."

She worked to calm her breathing. He stopped. She didn't even have to ask and she was relieved. It wasn't like before, with _him_. Hades cared. He saw she was in distress and he cared and he stopped. She sat up slowly, worming her arms through the over-sized sleeves of Hades' shirt, "I really am sorry... I thought I was ready. I thought I could do this." Her voice was meek and sad, that melancholy leaking into it the same way it leaked into her eyes when she thought no one was looking.

"It's quite alright," He whispered slowly against her temple, urging his own panicked nerves to calm down. "You have absolutely n-nothing to apologize for. Everyone gets scared or overwhelmed their first time, but we'll stop. And if you ever want to try again, as many times as you like... or never at all, I'm okay with that."

Persephone thought over his words and felt ashamed. He deserved to know the truth. "It's not," she said softly, her fingers plucking at the shirt she wore.

He watched her fiddle with the bottom of his large shirt and waited for her to continue, but she said nothing else. He swallowed thickly, "Not what?"

Her entire being seemed to deflate, "It's not my first time."

"Oh..." At her confession, Hades stiffened. He wanted to be jealous, but in truth he had no right to. He wanted to be upset that she'd kept this from him, but at seeing her expression he knew she must've had her reasons and he thought very carefully about his next words. "So, you're not..." he cleared his throat and tried again, "What I mean is... you've ahh..."

"I didn't want it!" she cried suddenly, shrinking in on herself. "It happened so fast, but seemed to go on forever at the same time! I was so scared and confused and it hurt and I just wanted it to end!" She was full on crying again, her sobs wracked her body.

He sat motionless, eyes wide, replaying her words over and over in his head as his beautiful, pink goddess broke apart beside him. He snapped back to himself when he felt something wet land on his arm. He looked over at Persephone, but she was not close enough for it to be her tears. Then he realized it was his. He was crying.

Every glass surface in the room fractured in that moment and his eyes bled the most malevolent shade of red. He was furious. His whole body shook with a barely contained rage that someone could do this to her. And then he felt her small soft hands cup his face and he stopped. It was as though a soothing balm had covered his entire soul. "Kore?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you *sniff*... I just wanted to forget. Pretend it never happened, ya know," she smiled the sadest smile he had ever seen. Her face flushed, her eyes bloodshot and glassy from falling tears. She was beautiful.

"Who?" He asked tucking her long hair behind her ear. His brow furrowed deeper when she shook her head. She wouldn't tell him.

"It's my problem to deal with. I need to take care of it on my own... I just... don't know how yet."

"Pers-"

"Shh. No more tonight. I'm really tired... Can I... stay? Please?" She pressed her thumb over his lips to silence his protest and he sighed defeatedly.

Hades took one of her hands in his and pressed a feathery kiss into her palm before nodding. Of course she could stay. He would never toss her out, especially not like this. He laid down on his bed, not bothering to change into pajama pants, and allowed Persephone to curl against his side.

"I am sorry for freaking out. I just-"

"Don't ever apologize for yourself when it comes to something like this," he interupted, tilting her head so he could look into her eyes. "You did absolutely nothing wrong."

She nodded and laid her head on top of his chest. "I want to try again... not right now, but... soon... I love you, Hades."

His eyes opened wide. It was the first time she had ever said it and it felt as though his heart had been pierced by an arrow. Maybe it had. He grinned dopily despite himself and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "I... I love you too, Kore."


End file.
